Kitty and the Ring (Bubble Guppies Remake)
Cast Rocky Marshall Rosie Tundra Cali The Sun Pup The Night Pup The Sun Soldier pups The Night Soldier pup Summary One day when the sun ring is stolen from the sun pup, Cali gets it caught on her neck and only the Sun pup can take it off. Can Marshall and Rosie save the sun with their newfound friends? Story In the magical land of Adventure Bay, there has always been day and there has always been night. In a golden castle on the shores of the western sea, there was a pup, whose job it was to make sure the sun came up everyday, with the power of his magical ring. But on other side, far on the other side of Adventure Bay lived an evil Night Pup, who didn't like the daytime at all. One morning, before the sun came up, the pup decided he wanted it to be night time forever. He planned to steal the ring from the sun pup, so that daytime would never come again to Adventure bay. But Night pups don't always get what they want ecspecially when the PAW Patrol is concerned. This is the story of a boy pup and a girl pup And their kitty and this group of friends saved the day from disapearing forever. This is the story of The Kitty and The Ring. "It's almost morning again, Red," The Night Pup said looking at his pet hamster, "That sun will soon be shining over Adventure Bay, all day long! I don't like the daytime. I think I will sing about it." Read this: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Night%21_Night%21 "Good morning," The sun pup greeted as he sat down in his thrown and saw the night soldier pups. "Give us the ring, sunpup!" the head soldier demanded. "uh-oh." The sun pup Said with his smile turning into a frown. The soldiers stepped forward, "Nighty Night!" The head one yelled as the soldiers used thier magical wands to make all the sun soldiers fall into a deep sleep. They zapped the sun pup making him fall asleep as well. He snores and he slept in his thrown, and so it was, the ring of the sun was taken. Without it the sun pup could never make the sun rise again And it would be night time in the land of Adenture Bay forever. But on the long journey back to deliver the ring to the night pup, on the way there, there was something quite unexpected. "Puppy Slushies!" Marshall yelled, "Delicous Gravy flavoured Puppy Slushies!" Cali meowed twice. "Any Customers?" Rosie asked. "Not yet." Marshall responded, "Ice cold Puppy Slushies!" The two pups looked around, no sign of anyone. "Man!" Marshall griped, "We never have any customers!" Cali meowed in worry. "I'm sure someone will come along, today." Rosie reassured, "Be patient." Rosie sipped her Puppy Slushie, "mmmm." She looked at Marshall and they stared at eachotherr, knowing that they were too excited to stay patient they both yelled, "Puppy Slushies!" Marshall turned his head and saw something, "Hey, wait a minute. Customers!" Rosie looked forward and saw the soldiers, "Customers?" They both looked at eachother in excitement, "Customers!!!" Them and Cali went frantic, The pups were jabbering at the same time while Cali meowed. They were in such a hurry they bumped into eachother. The soldiers kept marching across the dirt road yelling, "Monsters marching, monsters marching!" The two pups and the cat jumped in front of the soldiers and greeted them. "Good Afternoon, Marching Monsters!" Marshall greeted. Rosie smiled, "May we offer you some refreshing Puppy Slushies today?" "Made with real Gravy!" Marshall added. "Our of the way, slushy sellers!" The head soldier said. Marshall lit up like a light bulb and fanned himself with his paw, "Sure is hot today, isnt it?" Marshall took a sip out Rosie's slushy as she gave him a confused look. "Ahh...." Marshall sighed at Rosie smiled again. "I said out of the way!" The head soldier yelled. They kept yelling "Monsters marching" as they kept going. Marshall jumped in front of them again, "But sir, you must be very thirsty from your long journey!" They gave him a dull look, then one soldier popped up, "I'm a little thirsty." "No!" The Head soldier scol "You mean the ring?" The other soldier said. "Shush!" The head soldier yelled again. The two pups gave big toothy grins. "Ugh, Alright, Fine!" The head soldier said facepawing�..,, ", Head Soldier: Who wants a puppy slushy? The other soldiers looked at eachotherr then slowly raised their paws. "Customers!" The two pups said high pawing twice. Rosie set up the slushies and served the first soldier, "Here you go, sir. And one for you. And one for you miss. " Cali walked over to a horse and started sniffing at it. The horse looked at her making her run and bump into a chest, revealing a ring. Cali wore a confused look as it magically closed. She sniffed it and opened up again with her paw. She started to purr, when she heard adlib speaking she wore another confused look, "delicious, oh so good, tasty." She realed herself in closer to the ring. She got very close this time. It suddenly poofed around her neck. She shaked her head and purred some more. She ran over to Marshall and Rosie when the head soldier got a call, "Hello." "Where in adventure bay are you?" The night pup asked over his phone. "We stopped for some delicious Gravy Puppy Slushies!" The head soldier responded, "hehe." He took another sip. "Where is the ring?" The night pup asked with a cold tone.